1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scraper device, and in particular, to a slit-type scraper device, which combines an ink storage space and a scraper, and uses air pressure to assist power for pushing printing ink, so that the printing ink can be outputted through an ink output slit, thereby achieving the effect of direct ink supplying.
2. Related Art
Currently, environmental protection and portability have been increasingly emphasized, and reducing use of papers is a common object of preventing global warming. In recent years, electronic industries apply many printing technologies to manufacture electronic products, for example, manufacturing electronic elements by printing, printing circuits on a circuit board, or conducting a step of applying printing ink or slurry during an attachment process. In various printing technologies, a screen printing technology has been widely applied to surface machining of various objects.
During a conventional screen printing process, mostly, printing ink is first applied to a screen cloth, and an ink reclaiming knife is used to uniformly apply the ink on a scope that needs printing, and the process action is referred to as ink applying. Then, an appropriate pitch is adjusted to match with an appropriate attack angle, speed, pressing force of a scraper, so as to conduct the screen printing.
In order to implement pattern transfer, the scraper needs to form an attack angle with the screen, and establishes a downward component and a past roll force of the printing ink with the angle, the printing ink may generate an ink filling action under the two forces, and a sharp end of the scraper attaches the printing ink on a substrate.
However, the conventional scraper technology has the following problems: the printing pressing is difficult to control, and printing parameters, such as a scraper angle, a scraping speed, and a pitch, always need to be adjusted due to different printing ink viscosity, different screen cloth density and different printing resolution. Another problem is an unstable attack angle, and when a printing condition requires increased press amount, a soft squeegee will deform, and because a part of pressure is absorbed by the deformation of the squeegee, the attack angle is affected, so that the printing is even more unstable. Finally, when applying a solvent type printing ink, an area of the printing ink in contact with the air is increased, which accelerates volatilization of a solvent of the printing ink, so that the printing ink becomes more viscous and more difficult in printing.
Therefore, it is required to provide a scraper device to solve the above problems.